Il primo appuntamento
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Primo (e forse unico) tentativo comico della mia storia di scrittrice. Uso la coppia GaiAnko. In questa fic sono fidanzati e si apprestano a vivere il loro primo appuntamento, ma non sarà semplice...


Trama:Mio primo tentativo comico in assoluto nel mondo di Naruto e puntando su una coppia secondo me interessante, GaiAnko. In questa fic si sono fidanzati e si apprestano a vivere il loro primo appuntamento. Ma non sarà una cosa semplice...

Era assurdo.

Perfino al primo appuntamento doveva essere così... esagerato?

No!

Non riusciva a crederlo!

Anko Mitarashi fissava perplessa il suo fidanzato, Gai Maito, appena arrivato al locale Sango, meta del loro primo appuntamento.

Non ci riusciva a credere!

Aveva mantenuto la promessa!

Come al solito, l'aveva presa come una sfida.

L'aveva sfidato a presentarsi al loro primo appuntamento in un modo quantomeno accettabile e lo aveva preso in giro, dicendo che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

E lui, seriamente, aveva preso come una sfida quello che lei riteneva essere uno scherzo innocente.

Le aveva promesso, quando si erano confessati i reciproci sentimenti, che si sarebbe presentato senza quell'assurdo shozuko, che si sarebbe raso le sue intoccabili sopracciglia e che le avrebbe dato un regalo mastodontico.

Ma lei stava scherzando!

E invece lui aveva preso alla lettera le sue parole.

-Ora capisco perché fa disperare Kakashi... Ma lo fa apposta o no?-aveva sospirato, non sapendo se mettersi a ridere o a piangere.

Il suo fidanzato aveva deciso davvero di cambiare totalmente look.

Le sopracciglia, così folte corpose, erano state costrette ad una attenta cura dimagrante, i capelli non avevano più quel ridicolo taglio preso in prestito da una rivista di quarant'anni prima e indossava una canotta bianca e dei pantaloni azzurri, completati da stivaletti che parevano quelli di una donna.

Ma non bastava la sua altezza?

-Però...-pensò la ragazza. Quella canotta, anche se era molto tamarra, metteva in mostra delle spalle molto ampie e delle braccia solide e muscolose.

E le gambe?

La giovane jonin si leccò le labbra, famelica. Forse si sarebbe preannunciata una serata intrigante... Chissà cosa poteva fare con quelle mani così maschie, quelle braccia così nerborute...

-Per te, mia sola stella, è questo dono... Spero sia di tuo assoluto gradimento...-

Aveva scosso il capo. No! Si era sbagliata! Avrebbe dovuto prendere lei l'iniziativa con quel tonto colossale del fidanzato!

-Entriamo nel locale.-aveva sussurrato.

Doveva ammettere che la cena era squisita. Forse, sotto quel chiasso e quei vestiti pacchiani, Gai nascondeva una intelligenza da fine intenditore!

Peccato che la sua conversazione fosse così strampalata!

Insomma, malgrado i suoi ventinove anni, sembrava averne cinquanta!

E poi dove aveva imparato tutte quelle odi alla sua bellezza?

Non che non le piacesse l'intenzione (insomma, era sempre bello essere apprezzati), ma non capiva niente di quei poeti dal linguaggio astruso e incomprensibile!

Lei era una tipa più... diretta.

E lui non cercava manco di toccarla?

Le faceva schifo?

Oppure, la lettura di tutti quei testi, così struggenti e incomprensibili, gli aveva semplicemente paralizzato la produzione del testosterone?

Insomma, sembrava lei il maschio!

E la cosa era alquanto frustante!

-Mia luminosa stella, ho prenotato solo per noi due una stanza da letto in questo locale. Che ne diresti se andassimo? Voglio che sia solo tu a vedere il regalo per il nostro primo appuntamento.-aveva confessato lui e un leggero rossore imporporato le sue guance.

Oh, nella sua colossale ingenuità, qualcosa di buono l'aveva fatta.

Anche se non per gli scopi che intendeva lei.

Ma quegli interessi sembravano lontani dalla sua mente anni luce.

Eh beh, fino a poco tempo fa il suo unico interesse era inseguire "la forza della giovinezza" e massacrarsi in allenamenti che solo lui poteva concepire.

E, ovviamente, leggere poesie e biografie di antichi guerrieri.

Per nutrire la mente di sublimi e alti esempi di onore e lealtà, spiegava lui seriamente quando qualcuno gli chiedeva la lettura di quei tomi poderosi.

L'allenamento aveva formato un corpo da stupro, ma quelle poesie e quelle biografie...

Insomma, non avevano nutrito la sua mente, l'avevano rimbambita!

Sì, era bello che ci credesse e che la rispettasse, ma quelle letture dovevano essere bandite!

La rispettava troppo e non la faceva sentire desiderata!

Insomma, passava da un accanito lettore di romanzi perversi ad un vecchietto nel corpo di un giovane?

Ma una sana via di mezzo no eh?

Avevano pagato ed erano saliti al piano superiore

Gai, galante, le aveva la porta, invitandola ad entrare.

La ragazza era entrata. La stanza era avvolta in una delicata penombra, illuminata dalla luce di alcune candele, da cui si spandeva un delicato aroma di rosa.

La kunoichi aveva scosso il capo. Pur nella sua ingenuità, aveva pensato che le piacesse l'aroma di rosa...

Tuttosommato, non era irrecuperabile.

-Vai dinanzi allo specchio e chiudi gli occhi.-le aveva chiesto dolcemente.

Aveva obbedito.

E si ripeté la stessa scena!

Il suo fidanzato le stava mettendo al collo una collana... O meglio, stava cercando.

Le sue dita quasi si intrecciavano.

E pensare che poteva spezzare l'osso di un bufalo con un pugno!

Ma si perdeva in un bicchier d'acqua per simili stupidaggini!

-Puoi aprire le luci del tuo sguardo.-annunciò Gai con voce trepidante.

Lei fece quanto lui le aveva detto.

-Oh Gai...-

Era rimasta sorpresa.

Attorno al suo collo s'avvolgeva una collana di gemme policrome, scintillanti dei bagliori dell'iride, separate da distanziatori dorati.

Lei era perplessa. Ma quanti soldi aveva speso Gai solo per lei?

Tanti.

Troppi.

E lei desiderava solo una serata di sano divertimento col suo fidanzato.

-Mia luce in un abisso notturno, non ti è gradito il mio piccolo dono?-aveva chiesto angosciato.

Era dannatamente irritata, anche se lusingata.

Ma poteva essere così tonto il suo fidanzato?

E perché Kakashi non l'aveva svezzato in qualche edificante lettura?

Insomma, nessun uomo poteva essere così... infantile.

E, quasi con rabbia, l'aveva sbattuto al muro e l'aveva baciato.

Era rimasto impalato, come un tronco, e la fissava sorpreso.

Anko si chiedeva se quelle letture non gli avessero fermato la maturità sessuale. Possibile che non capisse un accidente?

Insomma, voleva o no darsi una mossa?

Tuttavia, non l'aveva respinta.

E avrebbe potuto, data la sua forza!

Forse avrebbe potuto svegliarlo un po'.

Valeva la pena tentare!

Insomma, un corpo così doveva essere usato bene!

Specialmente, certe sue strumentazioni...

-Anko...-aveva sussurrato lui, imbarazzato, ma lei, sensualmente, aveva accostato le labbra al suo orecchio, sussurrandogli:- Lascia fare a me. Ah, prima che me ne dimentichi, parla come mangi.-

E l'aveva baciato di nuovo, con più fame.

Gai era rimasto ancora immobile. Poteva sentire la pressione del seno morbido di Anko contro il suo torace e uno strano senso di calore correre in certe parti...

Cosa doveva fare?

Era disdicevole...?

Tuttavia, lei non sembrava infastidita.

E se a lei piaceva, cosa doveva fare?

Si sentiva dannatamente impacciato!

Non aveva avuto tempo di riflettere.

Si era trovato sbattuto sul letto, steso, con la sua intraprendente fidanzata seduta sul suo bacino, intenta a spogliarlo della canotta.

-Gai, accidenti, perché nascondi questo?-aveva domandato posando uno sguardo malizioso sul suo torace, sfregiato da cicatrici.

Era diventato rosso!

Insomma, mai nessuna donna gli aveva detto che aveva un bel fisico!

Anzi, lo ritenevano un mostro!

Lei aveva riso.

-Vorrà dire che sarò la prima a godere di tutto questo. E pretendo di essere l'unica!-l'aveva minacciato scherzosamente, ma non troppo.

Beh, l'aveva scoperto lei, nessuna poteva godere il frutto di tanta fatica!

Insomma, erano state cretine a non capirlo prima!

-Ti giuro sul mio onore che nessuna donna...-aveva cominciato Gai, ma lei gli aveva morso un orecchio, costringendolo a tacere.

-Che cosa ti ho detto? Parla come mangi.-aveva ripetuto prima di baciarlo ancora, per farlo tacere in un modo decisamente più gradevole.

Eh beh, avrebbero fatto notte se lei l'avesse lasciato declamare il suo imperituro giuramento di fedeltà!

Non che la cosa non le facesse piacere, data l'onestà di ferro del compagno, ma se era lasciato parlare senza freno non si fermava più!

E il tempo passava!

E non voleva perdere un solo istante!

Le loro mani si erano intrecciate in un confuso viluppo.

Anko aveva sentito le dita del compagno, così ruvide e callose, cercare timidamente un contatto con la sua pelle.

Aveva sorriso. Era un bambino in quel campo...

Tanto forti erano le sue mani contro i nemici, tanto delicate erano con lei.

L'amava davvero.

E sembrava vergognarsi della sua inesperienza.

Gli aveva sorriso, complice.

-Non ti preoccupare... Per questa volta lascia che ci pensi io...-aveva mormorato sensualmente. Quella timidezza, che prima l'aveva irritata, in quel momento la inteneriva.

Non solo lui si vergognava della sua inesperienza, ma voleva che stesse bene.

Aveva esagerato, però lo aveva fatto nell'unico suo interesse.

Per lei aveva rinunciato perfino alla sua individualità.

-Ah, una cosa. Non azzardarti mai più a tagliarti le tue sopracciglia e a cambiare i tuoi capelli. O ti uccido colle mie serpi. Ci siamo intesi, Gai?-aveva calcato sul suo nome.

Gai aveva tremato. Anko faceva paura quando lo guardava in quel modo sadico!

Pareva più terribile di Orochimaru!

Ma, tuttosommato, lo lusingava.

Lei lo amava anche per quelle aberrazioni che tra le ragazze l'avevano reso oggetto di scherno.

E di questo lui era felice.

Avevano continuato a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi.

Anko si compiaceva. Il suo fidanzato era un po' meno impacciato. Le sue carezze, per quanto timide, non avevano più quell'assurdo timore di non rispettarla.

E le procuravano un discreto piacere.

Ma più di lei lui godeva dei suoi tocchi. E non sembrava affatto infastidito dal ritrovarsi nudo sotto di lei.

E lei aveva intenzione di farlo godere.

Le sue labbra avevano marchiato di baci il petto, onorando quelle cicatrici.

Gai le aveva sempre detto che ognuna di esse raccontava una parte della sua vita di guerriero.

Parlano di me, della mia storia, della mia determinazione. Le aveva spiegato lui quando lei gli aveva chiesto perché non se le facesse togliere.

Parlano di quanto ho fatto per diventare ciò che sono.

Queste cicatrici raccontano la mia storia.

-Raccontano che uomo straordinario sei.-aveva pensato, prima di baciarlo ancora e di lambire con la lingua una cicatrice che sfregiava la sua spalla.

Sentiva il suo compagno gemere e carezzarle la schiena e i seni.

E le piaceva tale dolcezza.

La sua mano aveva raggiunto il membro, già teso.

-Però Gai... Non mi sbagliavo quando dicevo che anche lì eri ben messo.-aveva sussurrato divertita.

E lui era diventato ancora più rosso. Insomma, va bene che... ma...

Le sue parole tuttavia si erano spente in un gemito soffocato. La mano di lei pareva quasi danzare sul suo membro... E la sua mente era leggera.

Sentiva solo quelle dita esperte e un piacere immenso correre... in quelle parti lì.

Era imbarazzato, eppure non sentiva nulla di sbagliato.

E un lungo gemito era sgorgato dalle sue labbra.

-Anko... Che fai?-aveva mormorato sorpreso.

-Ora vedrai! Rilassati.-aveva decretato lei.

Si... si era seduto... proprio lì.

Eppure, sembrava che non la infastidisse!

Anzi, gli sorrideva.

-Ora rilassati... Ti farò godere.-aveva risposto lei e lui aveva sentito i muscoli di lei contrarsi violentemente.

Una fiammata di piacere aveva impedito al jonin di dire altro.

La sua mente era come svanita nell'abisso dei sensi.

In quel momento esisteva solo lei e quel piacere che gli sapeva donare.

Qualche tempo dopo, la jonin S si risvegliò.

Sorrise. Gai dormiva accanto a lei e il suo braccio muscoloso le cingeva le spalle...

Pareva quasi volesse imprigionarla nel suo abbraccio e non lasciarla andare.

-Non me ne vado. Non senza di te.-mormorò lei dolcemente e la luce del sole meridiano inondò la stanza di un riflesso aureo.


End file.
